Emerging three dimensional (3D) printer technologies provide for the creation of physical objects based on predefined data. Much like a printer prints a page of a document, a 3D printer “prints” or generates a physical 3D object that is a replica of a real-world physical object. Such technology is commonly referred to as 3D printing (or interchangeably referred to as additive manufacturing). A 3D printing process employs a computer controlled printing system that creates a physical printed 3D object based on 3D printable model data. The printed 3D object represents the shape and appearance of the physical object of interest, though the printed 3D object may be scaled in size compared to its corresponding physical object. That is, a 3D model is definable by 3D printable model data that can be used by a 3D printer to manufacture (interchangeably referred to herein as “printing”) a printed 3D object corresponding to a physical object of interest.
A variety of printed 3D object generation technologies, now known or later developed, may be used by a 3D printer device or system (generically referred to herein as a “3D printer”). Non-limiting 3D printer technologies include, but are not limited to, extrusion systems such as fused deposition modeling (FDM) or fused filament fabrication (FFF), robocasting, stereo lithography (SLA), digital light processing (DLP), power bed and inkjet printing, electron-beam melting (EBM), selective laser melting (SLM), selective heat sintering (SLS), direct metal sintering (DMLS), laminated object manufacturing (LOM), direct energy deposition, and/or electron beam freeform fabrication (EBF). A variety of material may be used to create a printed 3D object of interest, such as thermoplastics, rubber, photopolymers, molding clay, plastic powders, plastic films, ceramic powders, thermoplastic powders, metal, metal alloys, metal coils or even paper.
The 3D printable model data may be defined using a stereo lithography (STL) format, or using another suitable 3D model data format now known or later developed. The 3D printable model data may be created using a computer aided design (CAD) system. Alternatively, the 3D printable model data may be generated from captured image data acquired by a 3D scanner system, a 3D digital image capture device (e.g., a digital camera), and/or a series of captured images, also known as photographs, that provide a series of different views of the physical object of interest (such that the 3D printable model data can be determined).
Generating 3D printable model data based on captured images is a particularly challenging endeavor. Active techniques for generating 3D printable model data from captured images employs one or more controlled light sources that project a pattern of light onto the physical object of interest. The projected light patterns may be a series of lines or other predetermined patterns. Also, the camera characteristic may be known (referred to herein as a calibrated camera), such as focal length and the like. Further, the camera location in 3D space with respect to the physical object of interest may be known. And, multiple cameras may be used (commonly referred to as a multi-vantage system) to concurrently capture images of the physical object of interest. For example, two cameras may provide a stereo view of the physical object of interest. These various image capture techniques facilitate determining depth attributes of the various portions of the physical object of interest.
The process of generating 3D printable model data becomes even more difficult if the camera is not calibrated, when controlled light sources are not used, when camera location in 3D space is not known, and/or when a single camera is used for image capture (commonly referred to as a single vantage system). In the arts, generating 3D printable model data from such captured images is commonly referred to as employing a passive technique or method of generating 3D printable model data. Determining depth attributes of the various portions of the physical object of interest with any degree of accuracy or reliability is very difficult and is computationally intensive.
Techniques for generating 3D printable model data from a series of captured images have been developed. Here, the camera no longer needs to be calibrated, controlled light sources are not required, and camera location in 3D space is not needed. The sequence of captured images (separate still images or a video wherein single video image frames are selected for analysis) are captured from a camera (interchangeably referred to herein as an image capture device) as the camera is moved about the physical object of interest. For example, the paper “3D Reconstruction from Multiple Images” by Moons et al. (ISBN: 978-1-60196-284-1), 2010, and incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, details an example technique of generating 3D printable model data for a physical object of interest based on a series of captured images taken by a moving camera.
In an entirely different technology space, media devices are configured to present visually-based media content to a user. Exemplary media devices include, but are not limited to, electronic devices such as a set top box, a television, a computer system, a smart phone, a cellular phone with a display, a game system, or the like.
Presented media content may include still and/or video images, and optionally audio content. The presented media content is referred to herein as a media content event. A media content event presents theme-based visual and audio content to a user for their enjoyment and/or for informative purposes. Examples of such theme-based media content events includes movies, films, serial programming, sporting events, documentaries, newscasts, religious programs, commercials (typically of short duration with advertising content), video games, or the like. Serial programming may present a continuing plot and/or theme, often with the same cast of actors, in a sequential episode-by-episode basis that is available periodically. Advertisements, commercials or the like may be interspersed within the media content event. However, such advertisements, commercials or the like are also a media content event, though of a smaller duration than a typical theme-based media content event. In contrast, a web page available from an internet site or the like presenting a choice of physical objects of interest for which printed 3D objects, 3D printable models, and/or 3D printable model data can be ordered and/or obtained from is not a media content event as defined herein.
Such media content will present images of physical objects to the viewing user. In the event that the viewing user sees a particular physical object presented in the media content event, and in the event that the user would like to obtain a printed 3D object corresponding to the viewed object of interest, there simply is no practical way or convenient way for the user to satisfy their need to obtain the printed 3D object. Accordingly, there is a need in the arts to enable a user to obtain printed 3D printable model data of an object of interest corresponding to a presented physical object seen by the user who is viewing media content event on their electronic device.